Human Perspective
by AgentJed
Summary: Team Laser has captured many Pokemon and are using them for experiments. Lord Arceus has chosen Decidueye to defeat them, and turns him into a human. Decidueye must get used to the new world as he meets friends, enemies, and just tries to live life as a perfectly normal human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I just wanted to say that this story doesn't have an exact upload schedule and that I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **I also DO NOT own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

 **AND this is just the first chapter, so the story will take some time to really get into the action. Thanks! :D**

* * *

"Help! Help! Help!" cried the blue creatures flying out of the cave. Decidueye opened one of his eyes. Many Zubat were flying out of the cave in Ten Carat Hill, and outside to the farthest hollow. This was very strange to Decidueye, because the Zubat rarely ever came out of that cave. He stood up on the rocky cliff that was high above the ground and looked into the entrance of the cave. Carbink and Diglett were rushing out of the cave too, as if trying to escape from something.

"GIIIIIIIIGAAAAAA!" he heard something yell. Decidueye swooped down from his ledge and landed in front of the cave. He looked back at the Pokemon behind him, giving them a look that meant he wanted some answers. The Zubat spoke at first, making it hard to understand all of them at once.

"Roggenrola-parent-furious-escape-" Decidueye shook his head. He waved his enormous wing in front of them, making the Zubat stop yapping. He then pointed to one of the Carbink. The Carbink nodded, and floated over to him.

"You see, Sir Decidueye," the Carbink started, "Roggenrola's dad, Gigalith, is mad at us."

Decidueye gave a questionable look.

"We were playing hide and seek in the cave, and um…" the Carbink looked to the floor, "One of us went on Gigalith's territory. He got mad and uh… attacked us." The other Pokemon nodded in agreement. Decidueye looked back at the cave and headed inside. He needed to stop Gigalith from causing too much damage to the cave, and stop him from attracting too much attention from the humans. He headed over to Gigalith's territory and looked around. He didn't see anyone there.

Suddenly, rocks shot up out of the ground and hit Decidueye. He quickly flew up, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, and saw Gigalith standing in a corner. _He attacked me with his Stone Edge,_ thought Decidueye. "GAAAAA!" Gigalith shouted. Decidueye landed in front of the Gigalith, and prepared a Spirit Shackle in his wing. Decidueye wasn't much of a talker, and there seemed no other way to take care of this.

"Gigalith," he said in his low and quiet voice, "Calm down for me, please?"

Gigalith stood there with angry eyes, and pondered for a moment. But he couldn't control himself and charged at Decidueye. Decidueye pulled out his arrow and released a Spirit Shackle on him. It was a critical hit, and Gigalith fainted. He sighed.

Decidueye walked out of the cave and saw that the little Pokemon were still standing there. He waved his wing towards the cave, letting them know it was safe. The Pokemon cheered, and returned to their homes in the cave. Little Roggenrola though, walked up to Decidueye. "Is my father alright?" it asked. Decidueye nodded. He pulled out a Sitrus berry from his feathers and gave it to the Roggenrola. "Thank you!" The little Pokemon ran off, and things were back to normal again.

Decidueye flew back up to his ledge on the cliff and stood there, looking around the farthest hollow. He really enjoyed it there. This place felt like his home, and he hoped that he would never have to leave this beautiful and peaceful place.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! Yeah!**

 **Once again, this is only the second chapter. Not much is going to be happening in the first few parts. Just give it some time and soon... there will be some action and adventure.**

 **And... sorry this chapter is short. I am busy ya know. :P**

* * *

Decidueye was woken once again to the sound of screaming. But something was… different this time. He flew over as fast as he could towards the noise. But when he reached the end of Ten Carat Hill, he realized that the noise was coming from the Melemele Sea. _Should I see what this noise is?_ He thought to himself for a while. But the screaming came again.

"CRUEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" the voice yelled. _Cruel? Why are they yelling that?_ Decidueye looked back at Ten Carat Hill. _If I don't take care of this it might be a danger to my home, no, to all of the Pokémon that live here._ He then made a decision to go see what this noise was. He flew out to the edge of the Melemele Sea. There, he saw a gigantic whirlpool in the ocean. Decidueye knew that this was not a natural phenomenon. The waves were crashing on the sand, making Decidueye almost fall.

Then _it_ happened.

A ginormous black blob was rising out of the whirlpool. It had tentacles, and its eyes were a shining red, glistening with the moonlight. The waves were now as tall as Decidueye himself, and were roaring as they crashed onto the seashore. The big blob then shot a tentacle at him. He jumped to left just in time, but then was captured by another goopy tentacle that wrapped around him. He was pulled closer to the creature, when he realized, that the creature was actually a Pokémon. He could make out that it had the tentacles of a Tentacruel, but that was it. The rest of its body was a big, black, goopy mystery. The tentacles were squeezing him, making it really hard to breathe.

He tried to Leaf Blade himself out, but that didn't work, it just made the monstrous thing grip tighter. Decidueye was really starting to loose himself. _No… no… stay… awake… I can't breathe…_ he slowly closed his eyes, thinking it was the end.

But it wasn't.

A huge beam of light came out of the gray sky and hit the black Pokémon, making it scream in pain. Then another beam of light hit the arm that was holding Decidueye. The tentacle quickly let go of him and he fell in the water. Underneath the water, Decidueye could see many… no… _thousands_ of beams made out of pure light hit the Pokémon. Oddly enough, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The black Pokémon fainted and fell into the water with a great splash. It disintegrated in the water, until there was nothing left.

The night sky was clear again and the sea was calm. The moonlight was right above the water. But Decidueye was still weak. He couldn't get himself to swim back up. So he sunk to the bottom, blacking out as he hit the sandy ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up! Yeahhhhhh!**

 **Alright I need to make some announcements about this story.**

 **The Key to the Voices:**

"Hello? Are you there?" **\- This is normal speaking.**

" _Hello? Are you there?" -_ **This is telepathy, or known as speaking with the mind.**

 _Hello? Are you there?_ - **This is just a character's own thoughts. No one else can hear them, unless they have telepathy. (Such as Arceus)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

His body ached all over. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't on the beach anymore, but instead, in space.

 _IN SPACE?! How is this even possible?_ He was just floating around in the vast emptiness of space, while not dying. There were many stars shimmering around him and he could see the planet below. _Wait. Am I dead? That would make sense._

"You are not dead, Decidueye," said a voice from behind him. He turned around and was shocked.

"L-lord Arceus!" he said, quickly bowing (which was really awkward to do because he was floating). The Pokémon called Arceus shook his head.

"Please, rise up," Arceus said, lifting his arm. Decidueye nodded and rose. "I have a very important matter to discuss with you," Arceus said. "I have a task for you. An important one. Are you willing to do it?"

Decidueye didn't know what to do. He was in front of the God of all Pokémon, who was asking for his help. "W-well," started Decidueye, "I think I need to know what the task is first… if that is alright." Then Decidueye froze. _Oh no,_ he thought, _what if I need to say yes? What will happen to me it I said no? Will he hurt me? What is this task? WHY AM I EVEN HERE?_

"Please, calm down," the Alpha Pokémon said, "If you do not want to be here, then you may leave at any time. I will not hurt you, I promise."

"You can read my mind?" asked Decidueye.

"Yes," Arceus answered. "I do know how much you hate speaking out loud, so you may speak to me in your mind."

 _"Thank you."_

Arceus slightly nodded. "The task I want to give you is not an easy one." He pointed to the Alola Region on Earth. "You will need to travel all across the region to complete it."

Decidueye nodded.

"That Pokémon yesterday in the water, you remember that thing, correct?"

The usual nod came.

"That was the result of a failed experiment from a group of people called Team Laser." Arceus looked down. "Team Laser is an organization that uses Pokémon as experiments in their research."

" _Why would they do that?"_

"They want to test the limits of Pokémon. See how far they can push themselves in battle, how fast they can evolve, reasons like that. Recently, they have been trying a new project, Project MPF."

" _MPF? What's that?"_

"Multiple Pokémon Fusion."

Decidueye let out a small gasp. " _Pokémon… fusion?"_

"Yes, Pokémon fusion, the practice in which two Pokémon are fused together genetically to make a new Pokémon." Arceus looked at the Earth, deep in thought. "I know that humans are creatures that make many problems and mistakes, but this? I can't take it." He looked at Decidueye and pointed at him. "I made every Pokémon unique and special in their own way. Each one has their strengths and weaknesses. This is what keeps balance in the universe." Arceus sighed. "And once again, the humans are messing up the universe themselves."

" _If they are working on fusion, then what was that thing back there? The black Pokémon? It didn't look too good. It was all droopy and slimey."_

"That was a failed experiment. Team Laser has not perfected this… fusion… yet, so they keep the failures locked away deep underground. That Pokémon before must have escaped. It hasn't seen sunlight in days, maybe even months, and was scared. That's probably why it attacked you, it was only scared." The lord looked away from Earth. "It hurts me to know that it… they… were living Pokémon once, and I had to finish them myself. Every time one of them dissolves into thin air, it hurts me."

" _I'm sorry,_ " Decidueye thought, " _that you had to… kill… them. If I may ask, what were the Pokémon fused to create that?"_

"Tentacruel and Muk, two very nice Pokémon." Decidueye noticed the God sulk a tiny bit. He didn't bother Arceus, he felt bad for the God. "Well then," Arceus said suddenly, "The task is to take out Team Laser once and for all. Erase them from this world, if you may."

" _Alright. I will do it."_

"Are you sure? You might want to hear the conditions though."

" _Conditions? What conditions?"_ Decidueye thought-asked.

"In order for this plan to work, you must be a human."

" _WHAT? I'm not a human!"_

"I know that, but I have the power to turn you into one."

Decidueye was confused at this point. He had to be a human.

A human.

An actual human.

Not a Pokémon, but a human. Decidueye felt like this was all a dream, but he knew deep down in his heart that it was not. If he accepted, he would turn into a human. He didn't know how to be a human though, so would he even fit in? Was saying yes the right choice? Decidueye looked at Arceus, knowing that it had chosen him for a reason. _"All right. I'll do it, but just one question."_

"Yes?"

" _Will I be a human forever?"_

"No. At any given time during your journey, you may quit this task and I will turn you back into your former self."

" _Alright._ "

"We are starting now. There is no time to waste. Are you ready?"

" _Y-yes… I guess so."_

Arceus nodded and the cross-like wheel on its back and his eyes started glowing. Beams of light were shot out from them, and headed straight for Decidueye. He guessed that he was supposed to get hit by those (It's not like he could even dodge them anyways). He was ready for it. He was ready for this adventure ahead of him. But a thought came to him.

 _Where do I even start?_

The beams of light struck him and he was engulfed in the light.

All there was to see, was white.


	4. Chapter 4

**Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh.**

 **The Key to the Voices:**

"Hello? Are you there?" **\- This is normal speaking.**

" _Hello? Are you there?" -_ **This is telepathy, or known as speaking with the mind.**

 _Hello? Are you there?_ - **This is just a character's own thoughts. No one else can hear them, unless they have telepathy.**

* * *

"Sir! Wake up please!"

"Don't call him that! We don't even know if it is the master."

"But it looks exactly like him."

"Exactly like him?"

"Yeah, I mean, ignoring the fact that this is a human and all. But I can smell the scent of an Arrow Quill Pokémon any day!"

"Yeah, sure."

Decidueye opened his eyes. He was used to it now, being passed out and awaking in another place. He felt really weird. Like something was off. He sat up and saw Rockruff and Spinda, two Pokémon that lived in the farthest hollow. Decidueye was back home.

"Oh dear, he's awake," Spinda said. "What do you suppose we do?"

Completely ignoring Spinda, the friendly Rockruff said, "Hey! We were so worried about you! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you in need of assistance?"

Decidueye shook his head. Even though he felt weird, he wasn't physically damaged in any way.

Spinda stood there in shock, stopping her teetering dance for once. "You can understand us?" Decidueye nodded. "Oh my goodness, you are really him, aren't you? Sir Decidueye?" He nodded again. But then he wondered why the two Pokémon in front of him didn't recognize him. He was pretty sure that he was the only Decidueye living in these parts. But then he saw his own legs and feet in front of him. They were not covered in feathers, but in clothing. He quickly stood up on his feet and looked down. He was wearing long jeans, snow white in color, just like his feathers that were usually on his legs. But the feathers were _gone._ A green belt was around his waist, and instead of standing on talons, he was wearing white shoes with one brown stripe on each of them.

He held his arms out, and saw… fingers on the ends of them. His three feathers that he used for grabbing, were replaced with five fingers. He touched his face. There was no beak, and then he felt something on his head. Hair, black and ruffled, was on top of his head. His upper body was covered in a white undershirt, which was then covered by a light brown sweater with a dark green hood on the back. There was an attachable red bow tie that looked just like his on the front of the sweater/hoodie. There was also a dark brown strap that held something on his back. He reached for the item, and it was a bow, the color of the darkest shade of black.

That was when he started to freak out. _No… calm down,_ he thought to himself, _Arceus talked about this. He told me that I was going to be a human._

"Are you okay?" Spinda asked, looking concered.

"Do you need anything?" Rockruff also asked.

Decidueye shook his head. He slowly took a step forward. Walking wasn't any different from being a Pokémon, but it still felt weird.

"Sir, what happened to you?"

"Yeah, there was that really bad storm last night and we couldn't find you. Then this morning Corsola found you washed up on the beach."

He didn't really know how to explain it to them. But he had to somehow. Decidueye looked at Spinda. "Tell everyone to gather here, now," he said quietly. He hated speaking, no, he despised speaking. But this was one occasion where he had to speak aloud, because no one in Ten Carat Hill had telepathy. And few Pokémon have ever heard his voice, so he could totally understand the shocked face on Spinda and Rockruff right now.

"Oh my goodness. You spoke," Spinda said standing there. Rockruff was shocked too, but then he quickly snapped out of it and said, "You heard him! Let's tell everyone to come here! NOW!" Spinda nodded in agreement. They ran off and started to gather all of the Pokémon in Ten Carat Hill. Decidueye sat on a rock, still trying to comprehend what has happened. When all of the Pokémon were in the center surrounding Decidueye, they were so quiet. They were ready to hear his voice.

"I'm… leaving."

The Pokémon froze. Partly because he spoke, and partly because he just said that he was going to leave. "Why are you leaving?" Some said.

"Yeah, why are you leaving?"

"We need you!"

"Don't leave!"

"WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Decidueye sighed. "Lord Arceus gave me a task. It pains me to leave you all here, but I must go. I will not be gone forever, I promise."

Silence fell across the Pokémon and they all nodded. Decidueye got up from the rock and walked over to the exit. Before he left, he waved goodbye to all of the Pokémon. He walked away from Ten Carat Hill, hearing his many friends, no, not friends, but family, say goodbye. He was leaving home. He was about to start a new journey.

Not even Arceus could predict what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**He has left Ten Carat Hill! What will happen next?!**

 **The Key to the Voices:**

"Hello? Are you there?" **\- This is normal speaking.**

" _Hello? Are you there?" -_ **This is telepathy, or known as speaking with the mind.**

 _Hello? Are you there?_ - **This is just a character's own thoughts. No one else can hear them, unless they have telepathy.**

* * *

He had no idea where to begin.

Walking along the shores of Melemele Sea, Decidueye was thinking about what to do next. He knew every mile of Melemele Island, but didn't know where to start. Decidueye sighed and sat in the sand. He saw his reflection in the water, and noticed some things that he couldn't notice before.

He knew he had ruffled black hair, but there was one strand of white hair that stuck up from his head. He could see his eyes, yellow in color with a red pupil. Not very human like, but what could he do? He can't change anything about himself. He touched the water with his new hand. If felt different, being a human. But for some reason he got used to it very quickly.

"WHOA look at the damage on those trees there!" he heard a voice say. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw a man in a white lab coat and no shirt on. He had a white cap and green sunglasses on his head. "Yikes. Good thing they didn't fall on my home though, yeah? Lucky me." The man was walking around a building, which Decidueye assumed was his house, and scanning the area for damage. The beach and Route 1 was pretty trashed after what happened last night, trees were snapped in half, the beach was covered in trash, and there were a lot of mud puddles on the ground. The man noticed Decidueye staring at him and smiled. "Hey there!" he said, waving at Decidueye. His eyes widened and looked away. He heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Suddenly, the man was right behind Decidueye and looked down at him. "Hello! What are you doing here?"

Decidueye quickly got up from his sitting position and looked at the man. He did NOT want any social interaction right now. "Hey, no need to get up y'know," the man said in an upbeat voice while smiling. "Well, I haven't seen you around here."

Decidueye just stood there.

The man looked confused for a second. But then he went back to his usual smiling and said, "Hey, I understand. You don't need to speak to a stranger like me! And to fill this social gap between us, my name is Professor Kukui." He held out his hand.

 _This is one of those 'handshakes' that I've seen other humans do when they greet one another,_ Decidueye thought. It would be rude to not shake his hand, so Decidueye reached out and grabbed his hand. The man now known as Kukui shook it slightly up and down, then let go. "Cool, now we are on good terms with one another, yeah? So, what's your name?"

 _A name? I don't have any other names besides 'Decidueye.' And I don't think a human should have a Pokémon name. I'll have to think of a name later. Maybe Arceus can give me one._ Decidueye, lost in thought, completely forgot about the man standing in front of him. "Hey, you still with me cousin?" Decidueye snapped out of it and had a confused look on his face.

 _Cousin?_

Why did this man, Kukui, call him his cousin? They were definitely not related in any way, shape, or form, considering the fact that Decidueye is not an actual human to begin with. Kukui looked at Decidueye trying to figure out his silence. "Can you speak?" he asked.

Decidueye nodded.

"Hm. So you just don't speak to others?"

Another nod.

"Oh, well… that's completely fine with me! I'm not judging, you can do whatever you want!" Kukui laughed. "I know a guy who does the same thing! Nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? I'll just ask yes or no questions." Kukui asked Decidueye, "So, are you from here?"

Nod.

"So you live around here?"

Nod.

"Okay… um… where do you live? Oh, wait. That's not a yes or no question… um… this is harder than I thought," Kukui said laughing again. This guy was just a bundle of joy. "Can you show me where you live? Like, can you point?"

Decidueye pointed at the cave over by Ten Carat Hill.

"So you live… in Ten Carat Hill? Really?"

Nod.

"Uh… that's pretty cool, I didn't know anyone lived there. That just means you have nerves harder than a Metapod using Harden!" Kukui smiled even bigger and then looked at Decidueye in the eyes for the first time and actually took a really good look at them. "Whoa, that's pretty weird. Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Decidueye made a facial expression that asked him why.

"You have… yellow eyes. And red. Yellow and red eyes, I don't think that's normal… here, come back to my home, or lab. Whatever you want to call it is fine. I want to check to see if you are sick in any way…" Kukui motioned for him to follow him back to his home. He started walking over, and Decidueye slowly followed this man. _Why am I doing this? I should be looking for a signal that could tell me where Team Laser is._ But Decidueye pushed the thought aside and continued to follow behind this Pokémon Professor.


	6. Chapter 6

**So...tired, but I can't sleep... so I wrote a new chapter :D**

 **The Key to the Voices:**

"Hello? Are you there?" **\- This is normal speaking.**

" _Hello? Are you there?" -_ **This is telepathy, or known as speaking with the mind.**

 _Hello? Are you there?_ - **This is just a character's own thoughts. No one else can hear them, unless they have telepathy.**

* * *

Decidueye and Professor Kukui walked inside Kukui's home. It didn't look very big on the outside, but when you walked inside, it was a pretty big house. "Welcome, cousin, to my house," he said with his hands on his hips like he was proud of it. "I'll be right back, so stay up here and make yourself at home." Decidueye nodded and watched the professor walk down the stairs to his right. Decidueye has never been in a human house before. But this was also a lab too, so he couldn't just think that all homes looked like this. When he walked in there was a big open space in front of the door, covered with a light blue striped rug. Looking straight ahead, there was a small aquarium which had a few Luvdisc and Corsola swimming around in it. To the left of the entrance was a small living room area and a kitchen. In the living area, he saw bright green couches and a table with a small, blue tablecloth on top. Then there was a television on top of a stand, and behind the television was a small green mat with a small bed and a food bowl on it.

In the bed he saw a small, pink blob moving around. It wasn't until the blob turned around and he noticed that it was a baby Snubbull. The small Pokémon growled at him and showed his teeth. Decidueye knew that this little guy was no threat to him, but the decided to give it some space and back away. The Snubbull growled again and sat back down while closing his eyes. _I probably just accidentally woke him up._

"Stul?" He heard a soft voice say. Decidueye turned his head and saw a little Stufful in the kitchen. The Pokémon was staring at Decidueye, as if it was curious about him. The Stufful slowly walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "Stulfu?" It said smiling. Decidueye knew that even as a human, he could understand Pokémon. But this little Pokémon was too young and it didn't know how to properly speak yet, so Decidueye couldn't really understand what it was saying. Even so, Stufful was looking at Decidueye as if it wanted some attention. So Decidueye bent down and pet the furry little thing. She made a weird noise of approval, and then ran off.

"Hey! I'm back. Sorry that took so long. I had to go through some box-AHH!" The professor was walking back up the stairs while Stufful was running down, and he tripped over her. Kukui fell on his stomach and dropped whatever he was holding in his hand. "Stuu!" the Stufful cried, as if she was trying to apologize. Decidueye ran over to him and looked at him. "Heh, I'm fine!" He quickly got back up to his feet and dusted off his coat. "I just tripped over her, no damage done. But next time pay more attention, yeah?" The Stufful just smiled and ran down the stairs. She probably can't understand him yet.

Kukui picked up his hat from the floor and put it back on his head. Then he picked up the object he was holding before he fell. "I was trying to find this, my trusty flashlight." He flipped it a few times in his hand and then said, "Go sit over on that stool, would ya'?" Decidueye nodded and sat on the wooden stool in front of the kitchen counter. "Alright… let's see here…" Kukui shined the light into Decidueye's eyes. Decidueye wondered why, but didn't question him. _Maybe humans do this to see if their eyes are fine. I know my eyes are fine._ "Hmm… so are your eyes usually like this?" Kukui asked.

Nod.

"Really? That's pretty odd. I've never seen anyone have the eyes as bright as a Flamethrower inside of a Thunderbolt. Well, you learn something new every day, yeah?" Kukui smiled and put the flashlight in his pocket. "So… are you some kind of archer or something?" Decidueye made a confused look on his face. Kukui pointed to the bow on his back and Decidueye then remembered it was there. Decidueye didn't know how to answer that question, because it was half and half. He shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know if you are?" Kukui looked just as confused as Decidueye at the moment. "Well, so you have a name?" He asked. Decidueye shrugged his shoulders again. "You don't know if you have a name? Really?" Kukui was now really confused. "Uh, well… I guess I can give you one. I can't keep calling you cousin, right? So… when you think of a name just tell me, or… write it down or something."

Kukui started to walk in a circle while Decidueye was still sitting on the stool. "So why were you on the beach?" he asked. Decidueye had to make something up. He couldn't keep saying that he didn't know why. So Decidueye tried to signal with his hands a made up story.

First he pointed at himself.

"You…" Kukui guessed.

Then he made a square shape with his hands.

"Square…?" Decidueye shook his head. He then added a triangular shape on top of the make believe square. "Triangle? No? Square and triangle? Triangle on top of square, oh," Kukui then realized it was 'house.' "Your house…"

Decidueye then made a fist with one of his hands and smashed it onto the his other hand.

"Uhh… smash. No-uh… destroy."

Decidueye nodded.

"So… your house was destroyed. Your house was… destroyed? It was from the storm wasn't it?"

Nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Kukui said frowning. "Do you have anywhere to stay now?"

Decidueye shook his head 'no.'

"Aw… tell you what. You can stay here with me, until you find yourself a decent home! It's the least I can do." Decidueye felt bad, but then he realized he actually doesn't have anywhere to stay and so taking this offer will probably help him. Decidueye then decided to smile just to make Kukui feel better. Kukui then smiled back.

Then a sudden knock at the door was heard.

"Professor! It's me, Alicia!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I made an OC just to make this story a little more interesting. Don't worry, she's not evil.**

 **The Key to the Voices:**

"Hello? Are you there?" **\- This is normal speaking.**

" _Hello? Are you there?" -_ **This is telepathy, or known as speaking with the mind.**

 _Hello? Are you there?_ - **This is just a character's own thoughts. No one else can hear them, unless they have telepathy.**

* * *

"Hello? Professor!" a voice yelled through the door. It sounded like a girl.

"Yeah I'm coming, give me two seconds!" Kukui replied. He ran over to the door and unlocked it. When he opened it, a teen girl stood there with a bright smile on her face. "Hey! Ali, it has been a long time!"

"Yep! I've been busy Professor, and I've been getting ready for this day to come!" She walked in and Kukui shut the door behind her. "So, why'd you lock the door? You don't usually do that in the day." But before Kukui could answer, she saw Decidueye sitting on the stool. "Oh, I didn't know anyone else would be here."

"Yeah, I found this guy on the beach today. His home was destroyed in the storm last night."

Decidueye waved.

"Awwww. I'm sorry about that." She walked over to him and looked at him very closely. "So, you know my name, I'm Alicia or Ali, what's yours?" Decidueye said nothing as he was actually very annoyed about how close she was to his face. He backed away a bit, and Alicia looked at him weirdly. "Hey, can this guy understand me?"

"Yes Alicia, he can. He just doesn't like talking to others." Kukui answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know and I don't need to know. It's his own personal business, so don't bother him about it." Kukui sighed. "Anyways, why don't I get you started with what you came here for," he announced.

"Oh! Right, let's do that." She turned and headed over to Kukui. "Oh," she said and turned around to look back at Decidueye. "Nice to meet you by the way!" She smiled and continued to head over to Kukui. Decidueye stared at her.

She was a little bit shorter than him, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a purple, short sleeved T-shirt and a white skirt that went down to her knees. Also, she had black leggings and pink sandals, and she was carrying a black purse on her shoulder. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, so he stayed extra quiet.

"Are you ready to start your island trials?" Kukui said.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I've been training super hard. Like, SUPER hard. My Pokémon and I are ready for this."

 _So she's a Pokémon trainer…_ Decidueye thought.

Kukui laughed. "I can tell! Here, take this. This will let other trainers know that you are a trial-goer!" He handed her an amulet with a yellow outline and had four different colored parts in the middle. It was also handing on a strap with four beads on it. Alicia took the amulet and clipped it onto her purse. She then made a fist and punched up in the air saying, "Alright! I am now a trial-goer!"

Kukui smiled. "Yes, you are. Now, do you want a Rotom Dex? I have one more in the basement waiting for a trainer to come get it."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine with the old school Pokedex. It's perfectly functional in every way."

"Well, alright then. I'm not forcing you too." Kukui looked at Decidueye. "Are you a Pokémon trainer?" Decidueye quickly shook his head. He couldn't imagine capturing his own Pokémon. "Oh. Do you want to become one?" Decidueye shook his head again, even more fiercely. "Okay, but if you ever change your mind," he pointed his two thumbs at himself, "you know who to talk too."

"Professor!" Alicia yelled. "I want to start today! I can, right?" She was really jumpy and excited.

"I have to check with Ilima first, you know, to see if he isn't busy today."

Decidueye knew about these trials. He has seen some other trainers partake in this little, adventure, and a few went to Ten Carat Hill. They were trying to fill their Pokedex, and each time some of his friends were captured in pokeballs. Some Pokémon chose to do it, because they wanted an adventure. But some were forced and beaten down to nothing as the trainer threw the pokeball. At those moments, Decidueye felt like stepping in and stopping them. But the other Pokémon stopped him from interfering and told him that it he went out there, he might get captured too. They said that the Pokémon in Ten Carat Hill really needed him, and they wouldn't know what to do if he was gone.

And now, he actually left.

He left Ten Carat Hill, knowing perfectly well that the Pokémon needed him.

 _Maybe I should go back,_ he thought, _I should go back. I can't just leave them there. I can't. But Arceus chose me to do this, and I can't just ignore that. Oh, what should I do?_

"Maybe I can go check on him myself to see if he has time!" Alicia said, hoping that the professor said yes. "It wouldn't take long. I know where to go and everything!"

The professor looked at her for a moment. A long moment, thinking about what to say. "I can just call him, but if you really want to and surprise him, then go right ahead."

"Yes!" she yelled, and literally jumped for joy. "So, do you know where he is?"

"I can't say exactly, but I think a good place to start is the Pokémon Trainers' School." She nodded and Kukui looked at Decidueye. "Do you want to go with her?" Decidueye froze, not knowing what to say. Kukui then added, "It's not like you can do anything here, so go out and do something to pass the time. Become friends with Ali, if you want to that is."

"Eh? Professor…" she said, blushing a little. Decidueye on the other hand, didn't really care about this girl and has no intentions of becoming friends. But the professor was right, he had nothing to do at the lab. _And if I left, I could look for a clue to the whereabouts of Team Laser._ He nodded in agreement to accompany Alicia on her trip to the Pokémon Trainers' School. He noticed Alicia look away, but he could tell that she was smiling. Kukui laughed for some reason.

"See you later then!" he said.

Alicia walked over to the door as Decidueye got up from the stool and followed behind her. "Bye professor! See you soon!"

"Ha, you too Ali and mystery man," he replied as Decidueye and Alicia walked out of his home/lab. Decidueye shut the door behind them and then noticed Alicia looking at him.

"So," she said slowly, "Let's get going then! I really want to start the trial!" She started running over to the Hau'oli Outskirts and Decidueye just trailed behind, not giving a care in the world about her trial.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back after all of those finals I had to do... AHHHHGGG they were so hardddddddd...**

 **The Key to the Voices:**

"Hello? Are you there?" **\- This is normal speaking.**

" _Hello? Are you there?" -_ **This is telepathy, or known as speaking with the mind.**

 _Hello? Are you there?_ - **This is just a character's own thoughts. No one else can hear them, unless they have telepathy.**

* * *

Decidueye and Alicia were on their way to see if Ilima was at the Pokémon Trainers' School. On the way there, Alicia and Decidueye didn't talk to each other at all. Decidueye was just looking at the surroundings around him, while Alicia was still very excited. Decidueye noticed that she couldn't just walk in a straight line. She was running all over the place. But then she broke the silence by saying, "That bow looks cool." Decidueye snapped his head over to Alicia, who was walking backwards now and talking to him. He keeps forgetting that the bow is even there on his back. "How do you shoot anything if you don't even have any arrows though?" she asked. Decidueye didn't know why Arceus didn't give him a quiver to hold some arrows in. Maybe he could just make the arrows appear or something.

Noticing Decidueye's silence, she stopped talking for a minute. "You know, your eyes are a weird color too. Yellow iris', red pupils, that's pretty weird if you ask me." Decidueye just nodded and continued to walk. She sighed and then turned around and started to walk the correct way.

"Hey!" A voice said from out of nowhere. Decidueye and Alicia looked to where they heard the voice and saw a little boy standing there. He was wearing a blue cap and a bright yellow shirt. "Alicia!" he said running up to her with open arms. She gasped and opened her arms too. The kid rammed into her and gave her a big hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" he said.

"Aww, it wasn't that long, Joey," Alicia said as they stopped hugging. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Great! I've been training hard y'know?"

Alicia laughed. "Me too. Oh! Guess what I got?" She showed the trial amulet to the kid called Joey, and he looked at it with intense eyes.

"Wow! You finally got it!"

"I know right? Isn't it great?"

They both continued to talk, while Decidueye just stood there looking at the both of them. He wasn't mad at her or anything, but actually curious to see how human friends interacted with one another. So he let them be and they talked, and talked, and talked.

"Where are you headed too?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to the Pokémon Trainers' School. I wanted to see if Ilima was there to give me his trial. Kukui said that he should be there, and so I'm checking." Then she finally realized that Decidueye was standing there, staring at the both of them with that emotionless expression on his face. "OH MY GOSH. I forgot you were here… ha, sorry…" she looked down for a second in embarrassment but then said, "I'm also traveling there with this guy. He doesn't talk and he doesn't have a name, so don't ask."

 _Wow, that's a great way to introduce me. Thanks for making me look bad._ Decidueye didn't make a big deal though and just waved at him. Joey waved back and then shifted his eyes back to Alicia. "Hey, before you go, can you do me a favor?

"Sure, anything for a good friend like you!"

"Alright! Battle me! I want to see how my Pokémon have grown, and the best way to that is to battle you!"

Alicia answered right away, "Yeah! I'll battle you. Let's do it here, there is enough space."

The two trainers went on opposite sides of the open space. They both turned around and were staring at each other. "Are you ready?" they both asked at the same time, then laughed. Decidueye sat on a tree stump that was old and dry. He watched as they both nodded at each other and the battle begun.

"Alright! Butterfree, let's go!" the youngster yelled as he threw the pokeball. A Butterfree came out, and shouted, "Butterfree-free!" but Decidueye heard it as, "Let's do this!"

Alicia smiled and got her pokeball ready. "Tocannon, let's go!" She threw the pokeball and a big Tocannon came out of it, raising its wings and shouting, "I'm ready for this!"

Joey attacked first, telling his Butterfree, "Alright, use Psychic!" The Butterfree's eyes started to glow and Tocannon also started to glow. It was lifted into the air. Alicia wasn't even worried and said, "Ha! Tocannon, break free of the Psychic!" Tocannon closed its eyes and concentrated for a moment. The Psychic was hurting it, so it made it harder to break out of. But even so, the Tocannon stopped glowing and started charging at the Butterfree.

"What? How?" Joey was confused.

"Tocannon, Brick Break!" Alicia yelled. Tocannon's huge beak started to glow in a bright white color and rammed it into the body of Butterfree.

The Butterfree cried out in pain and looked at Joey. "Butterfree, use Silver Wind!"

Butterfree started flapping its wings. They got faster and faster until you couldn't see them at all. Powder started to fly around in the current that it was making, and Tocannon was blown back a few feet as Butterfree got closer and closer. "Now, Acrobatics!"

The Butterfree stopped its Silver Wind and flew up into the air.

"Tocannon!" Alicia yelled. Tocannon turned its head back to face Alicia. "Fly up there too, make it harder for Butterfree to attack you!" Tocannon nodded and did as it was told. The two flying Pokémon were now high up in the air. Decidueye could see Butterfree moving really fast, trying to attack the Tocannon from multiple angles. But Tocannon was fast too and was dodging all of its attacks.

"Tocannon! Bullet Seed!" Alicia shouted up in the air.

"Butterfree! Silver Wind!" Joey said. "Make sure they don't hit you!"

Tocannon shot multiple seeds from its mouth and they were headed straight for Butterfree. Quickly, Butterfree whipped up a Silver Wind and blew all of the seeds back. Alicia smirked. "You are a lot stronger now, you know that?"

Joey laughed. "Yeah, I know. Alright, Butterfree, time to use Acrobatics again!" Butterfree charged at Tocannon and slammed into it at light speed. Then it flew away, but made a loop around and slammed into Tocannon again. Tocannon cried out in pain and started to fall to the ground.

Decidueye was intrigued by this battle.

Tocannon hit the ground, full force and stayed there. Alicia looked worried. "Tocannon, you aren't going to quit that early, right?" Tocannon slowly opened his eyes and stood up on his feet. Decidueye heard him whisper to himself, "I'm not done yet…"

Decidueye noticed that the Butterfree was pretty tired too, even though he only was hit by one Brick Break. _That Tocannon must be pretty strong to still be standing there, and do that much damage to Butterfree._ Decidueye saw the Tocannon glance at him. It gave him a weird look, but then looked away and continued to battle. Alicia smiled at the fact that Tocannon was still okay, and said, "Tocannon, Bullet Seed!"

Joey laughed. "Again? Ha, Butterfree, Silver Wind!" Butterfree blew away all of the seeds that Tocannon shot, but suddenly, Tocannon jumped into the air.

"Tocannon, Beak Blast!" Tocannon's beak started to glow a warm red and then he charged at Butterfree.

"What? No, Butterfree, dodge it-" Joey said, but it was too late. Butterfree shrieked as the burning hot beak from Tocannon rammed into its body. "Ha," Alicia said, "A super-effective and direct hit."

Butterfree fell to the ground and fainted. Tocannon flew over to Alicia and smiled.

"Awww…" Joey said, moping over to Alicia. "I thought I had you that time…" He returned Butterfree in his pokeball and said, "You did great. I'll buy you a malasada later." He continued to walk over to Alicia and pulled his cap over his face. "I lost. Again."

"Nah, you did great," Alicia reassured him. "You were super strong!"

"Yeah, thanks."

As the two trainers talked to one another, Alicia's Tocannon sneaked over to Decidueye, who was still sitting on the stump. Their eyes met, and Decidueye wondered if this Tocannon knew what he really was. "Hey," Tocannon said, like he knew that Decidueye could understand him. "You, who are you?" Decidueye said nothing. Tocannon sighed. "Why am I even talking to you? It's not like you can understand me anyways."

Alicia noticed Tocannon over by Decidueye. "Oh, hey! Tocannon, we gotta get 'cha to the Pokémon Center!" Tocannon nodded and walked back over to Alicia. She pulled out Tocannon's pokeball and said, "Return!" Tocannon went inside the pokeball, without a word. Alicia looked at Decidueye and smiled. "Let's go! I don't want to delay this any longer!" Decidueye nodded and got up. He walked over to Alicia and stood next to her. "Goodbye Joey! Thank you for that battle!"

"Yeah, sure. Next time, I WILL BEAT YOU!" he yelled as Alicia and Decidueye walked off into the distance.

* * *

 **Oh, and if I spell something wrong, sorry. I'm not perfect :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Pinap Juice

**PLEASE READ:**

 **This is a sort of... "Mini chapter." I'm kind of busy lately, so another chapter won't be up for a while. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm not stopping the story :) I'm just taking a little break for a while. I'll be back soon! I promise.**

 **The Key to the Voices:**

"Hello? Are you there?" **\- This is normal speaking.**

" _Hello? Are you there?" -_ **This is telepathy, or known as speaking with the mind.**

 _Hello? Are you there?_ - **This is just a character's own thoughts. No one else can hear them, unless they have telepathy.**

* * *

They made it to the Pokémon Center, and walked in. Decidueye had only been in a Pokémon Center once, and he doesn't even remember the details that much. He sat on a small chair over by the small looking café type shop. Alicia sat down in front of him and looked at him. "So… while we wait, do you want anything?" Decidueye shrugged his shoulders. Alicia sighed. "Well, I'm thirsty so I'm getting something. What do you want?" Decidueye looked at her with a confused look. "Well? Wait a second, have you ever been here?" Decidueye shook his head. "WOW. You need to try something here, wait a minute…"

She ran over to the café and talked to the old man standing behind the counter. Decidueye only assumed that she was ordering something to drink and watched as the old man poured her two cups of something. She said 'thank you' and walked back over to Decidueye, being careful not to spill the drinks.

"Here, try it," she said, smiling. Decidueye just stared at it, not wanting to drink it. "You better drink it," she said as she took a sip of her own drink, "I paid 198 poke-dollars for that, so drink it. NOW." Decidueye wanted to at least know what it is, but wanted her to stop staring at him. So he picked up the cup carefully, and held it to his mouth. He took a sip, and the cold liquid went down his throat.

Decidueye started coughing. He set the cup down a little too hard and pushed it away from him. Little yellow drops of the drink fell out of the cup and Alicia looked at Decidueye, shocked. That was one of the worst things he has ever tasted. "Y-you-?" Alicia couldn't believe it. "YOU DON'T LIKE PINAP JUICE?" she yelled a little too loud, and everyone in the Pokémon Center glanced at her for a moment. "Everyone likes Pinap Juice! WHY DON'T YOU?" Decidueye was still coughing and held his throat. Alicia calmed down and looked at him with worried eyes. "Uh, are you okay?"

The one berry that he hated most.

The one berry that made him gag.

Pinap berries.

And she bought him a full cup of it.

Decidueye hated Pinap berries the most, mostly because of the taste, but also because they made him feel sick. He learned this when one of the Pokémon in Ten Carat Hill brought him one and let him try it. He did, and felt sick for a long while. Decidueye angrily looked at Alicia, and she made a fake smile, trying to hide her fear. "Ha ha, well… I didn't know you didn't like Pinap Juice. Sorry…" she took a napkin and wiped up the spilt droplets. Then a voice was heard from the nurse behind her.

"Excuse me," the nurse said, smiling in the warmest smile that Decidueye had ever seen. But then again, he didn't really care because he felt really sick. "Your Tocannon is doing just fine now," she said as she held out a tray with one pokeball sitting on it. "Thank you for your patience."

Alicia took the pokeball and put it in her purse. "No, I want to thank you!" she said. The nurse just smiled and did a little bow. Then she turned around and walked off.

"So, bow man," Alicia said, still concerned. "Are you really okay? I didn't poison you or anything, right?"

Decidueye cleared his throat and stood up. He didn't want to stay in one position for too long, or else he might not _ever_ get up. He pointed to the exit and started to walk over there. Alicia looked at him with a confused look, but shook her head and followed behind him, after chugging down her leftover Pinap juice.

They started to head over to the Pokémon Trainers' School, and stopped in front of the entrance. "Alright!" Alicia said, making fists with her hands. "We need to find Ilima and ask if we can do the trial now. Okay? That is our mission. I'll look outside and you look inside. Got it?" Decidueye noticed that she was super excited and energized. _Probably from that Pinap juice…_ he thought, grimacing at the thought of it. But before he could respond, Alicia was already running over to the students around the school, asking where Ilima was. He sighed, and walked in, still feeling a bit sick from that juice earlier.


End file.
